This invention relates to a partition structure having a screen and a method for using the same.
In building an underground construction such as an underground part of a building, it is necessary to pump out underground water in the construction site and thereby lower the underground water level before starting the underground construction. Known in the art of drainage works is a method called "deep well method". According to this method, as shown in FIG. 15, sheet piles b are driven into the ground around the site a. Then, a plurality of deep well screens c are buried into the ground in the site a to a level under the underground water level. Pumps P are connected to the deep well screens c and underground water flowing into the deep well screens c is pumped out by the pumps P to lower the underground water level in the site a to a desired water level L.
As described above, the deep well method requires two stage works of (1) construction of a partition wall by driving in of sheet piles and (2) burying deep well screens in the site surrounded by the partition wall and, therefore, this method requires much labor and time resulting in a high construction cost.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the above described problem in the conventional deep well screen engineering process.